Cada uno
by NatLB
Summary: Berwald tendió a asumir las cosas, pensaba que era lo mejor... No por nada lo llamaba "esposa", si lo hacía era por algo... ¿no...? Pero ya nada importaba... las cosas no volverían a ser nunca iguales... Las conversaciones se reducirían a un "Hola :D" de parte de Tino y un "Hola..." como respuesta suya. Dos palabras que representaban la incomodidad presente luego de aquello.../AU/


Hallo!

 **Disclaimer:** "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hago por gusto ;)  
Sin nada más que añadir, a leer...

* * *

Cada uno...

Se saco los lentes y los dejo sobre la mesa frente a él, con la diestra froto sus ojos para luego cubrirse con el antebrazo. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaba así? ¿Se había desahogado? En realidad no quería pensar en lo que sucedió hace cerca de dos meses atrás. No se sentía con la suficiente fuerza emocional para recordar aquello, pero a la vez las murallas que construyo a su alrededor estaban tan reforzadas que pareciera… pareciera que no lloraría otra vez.

También sabía que debía llorar.  
Debía sacarse aquellas emociones… ¿pero cómo?

Suspiro y se volvió a sentar correctamente en la silla, se puso nuevamente los lentes y acerco la computadora. Empezó a buscar entre sus carpetas algunas canciones pero ninguna le convencía, término buscando una lista de reproducción por internet, pero antes de poner play fue por unos audífonos.  
Ya con ellos puestos cerro cualquier ventana por la que pudiera ser contactado, no necesitaba la insistencia del danés en este tema por lo que desactivo el internet de otros aparatos con conexión. Se aislaría por unos minutos del mundo.

Respiro profundamente, se coloco los audífonos y dejo que la canción se reprodujera.

 _¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente?  
¿Por qué todo lo que construyo con Tino se había acabado tan abruptamente?_

 _Pues todo era su culpa._

Se había conocido en la primaria con el finlandés, pero ya en secundaria se hicieron amigos oficialmente y permanecieron juntos todo el tiempo. En su último año empezó a decirle esposa y aquello extraño al otro en un principio pero se lo termino tomando con humor. Sus caminos se separarían porque cada uno ingresaría a la universidad. Internamente esperaba que estuvieran en la misma, pero no fue el caso. Intentaron mantenerse en contacto, pese a las complicaciones que generaba ese primer año y el cambio de "colegio" a "universidad".  
Cada uno conoció a diferentes personas, se hicieron de amistades, tomaron decisiones, salieron, bromearon y se divirtieron cada uno por su lado. Siempre intentando escribirse y no perder la amistad.

Con el transcurso de los años pensó seriamente su situación. Le decía esposa a Tino y no había tenido ninguna relación amorosa con nadie, el más pequeño le llevaba ventaja en ese aspecto y cuando lo pensaba no sentía una molestia en su ser, pero todo cambiaba cuando imaginaba un futuro en el que tenía que compartir a su amigo con otra persona. No le gustaba para nada aquello.

 _¿Era gay?_

Las dudas no tardaron mucho en aparecer. Siempre supo que en su vida estaría el otro. Compartirían una casa en un futuro, tendrían un gato o un perro, el cocinaría y el otro trabajaría ya que era más constante y esforzado que él.

 _¿Pensaba aquello porque ya tenía claro algo?_

Con el tiempo la comunicación constante se fue cortando. Ya no se escribían tan seguido. Estaba pasando por una especie de crisis existencial al estudiar algo que no lo hacía feliz, extrañamente era la misma carrera que Tino.

Se había cambiado.  
Ahora se le veía más feliz si es que alguien podía ver a través de la máscara que presentaba al mundo.

Tino estaba pasando por un periodo complicado en lo que se refiere a los estudios. Muchas pruebas y muchos trabajos. Llego a enfermarse por sobre exigirse y le hubiera encantado ir a acompañarlo, pero el también necesitaba rendir. No podía dejar que sus padres le pagaran la carrera y el perdiendo el tiempo (aunque si se trataba de Tino entonces no perdería el tiempo), debía pasar todos los ramos y titularse prontamente, por lo que intento apoyar al otro de manera distante, no quería agobiarlo. Asumió que una presencia más en la vida del menor no le ayudaría en nada. Conocía a Tino y a este le gustaba arreglárselas solas.

El menor a diferencia suya presentaba otro nivel de madures en algunos sentidos.

 _¿Las cosas empezaron a ir mal desde este momento?_

Durante estos años habían planeado juntarse y salir un día a caminar. No todas las veces se podía, él tenía problemas, al menor se le presentaba algo, ambos querían verse pero los estudios lo complicaban todo un poco mas, tenían el tiempo pero no el dinero y él no quería ser una carga.  
Llegó una ocasión en donde uno de los dos no tenía ningún peso y el otro cargaba con los gastos. En ningún momento uno le reprocho al otro, pero ambos sentían que no debían abusar del otro, pese a que no fuera así y el otro lo supiera.

Los días en que se vieron fueron unos muy felices, se olvidaban de todos los problemas que tenían. Sí. Cada uno tenía problemas en su casa y el otro terminaba siendo el consejero. Generalmente era él quien explotaba en rabia y enojo, Tino por su parte tenía toda la paciencia del mundo para escucharle y aconsejarle. Le decía todo de la manera más neutral posible; si veía que él cometía algo malo se lo señalaba, si sus padres exageraban entonces le apoyaba. Pero en los momentos donde él tenía la culpa y se la hacían ver, pues… no iba a negar que se enojaba y se molestaba bastante, por lo que pasaba algunos días después de la conversación sin hablarle al finlandés. Necesitaba pensar con la mente fría ya que si estaba enojado no media las consecuencias de sus palabras.  
Enojado solo escupía palabras ácidas y mordaces que herían a quienes estaban cerca suyo, lo sabia pero por mucho que quisiera no cambiaba esa actitud.

 _¿Se tuvo que haber dado cuenta cuando un regalo de parte del otro se rompió aquel día?  
¿Acaso fue una señal que él no vio?_

Le seguía llamando esposa, le había planteado la idea de que fueran algo más, pero todo quedo en palabras. En ningún momento hizo un movimiento, pero si se lo menciono al menor.

 _¿Acaso no fue suficiente?  
¿No quedo todo claro?  
¿Debía ser mas explicito?  
No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer estas cosas…_

Cuando Tino vino a su casa la última vez para ayudarle con un problema, estaban en una parte alejados de la mirada de su familia por lo que podían haber hecho algo.  
Termino por hacerse el desentendido.  
No quería presionar al otro, sabía que seguirían juntos. Lo asumió, por lo que… no había de que preocuparse.  
Pero para Tino las cosas fueron diferentes.

 _¿Qué le dio por asumir las cosas?  
Probablemente el problema radicaba en eso… en asumir las cosas…  
Pensaba que era lo mejor, pero no era así._

El menor al final del día se marcho y todo siguió como si nada. Para él todo siguió su rumbo.  
Problemas de la universidad le obligaron a permanecer en casa una temporada. No era su culpa si debían remodelar el edificio en donde asistía a clases y el papeleo del trámite causo problemas ya que estaban en periodo académico.  
Tino le había contactado para juntarse , pero él no tenía ánimos.  
El finlandés seguía viviendo su vida, lo mismo que él.  
Cada uno de manera muy diferente…

Un día Tino le aviso que acompañaría a su amigo Eduard a una convención. Leyó el mensaje que el finlandés le dejo, no hizo nada mas, tiempo después se encontró con imágenes del menor que eran de esa salida.

No se preocupo… ¿debía hacerlo?

No se contactaron por un buen tiempo, ya ni recuerda porque no contacto con el otro.

 _Todo empezó a derrumbarse de apoco y no se dio cuenta.  
En ningún maldito momento se dio cuenta.  
Asumió que todo estaba bien… _

_¿Por qué lo asumió?_

Un día, de la nada, le escribió al otro. Fue algo bien mundano, no tenía mucha relevancia. Ya ni si quiera recuerda que le escribió.  
Solo recuerda que el otro le dijo que habían pasado **_dos semanas_** desde que le había escrito.  
Claro, él le quería escribir algo y aprovecho de responderle la conversación de hace dos semanas, no pensó que fuese malo. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

 _Y esa noche_

 _Esa…_  
 _Esa noche… él se rompió._

Ya de madrugada estaba haciendo otras cosas, perdiendo su tiempo.  
Estaba en una montaña rusa si hablamos de sus estados de ánimo. No quería nada con el mundo y días después tenía un proyecto en mente, sus padres se preocuparon. Empezaron a darle algunas pastillas, simples vitaminas, pensando que sería bueno. No quería vitaminas, era odioso tener que despertar y estar pendiente de eso.  
Eran un estorbo y Tino lo sabía, se quejaba de eso.  
El finlandés trataba de entenderlo en cada subida y bajada que presentaba cuando se comunicaban.

 _…_

Casi cerca de las una o dos de la madruga, Tino le escribió.

En un principio leyó el saludo que le había dejado y le pareció que el otro estaba extraño. Demasiado…

La conversación siguió.

Finalmente Tino lo enfrento. No dudo en escribirle.

El otro ya no aguanto más la situación.

Leía aquello y su corazón se aceleraba.

¿Qué ocurría?

¿Era una broma?

¿En verdad ese era Tino?

Le respondió. Le escribía respecto de ambos. Respecto de lo que eran, pero en ningún momento fue directo cuando escribía de "aquello", tenía miedo de ser directo y asustar al otro. Nunca formalizaron oficialmente por lo que no quería echar nada a perder.

Se enojo.

Le recrimino cosas, algunas importantes, otras estúpidas. Estaba un poco celoso y aquello salió como reproche. Sus palabras herían, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

No eran nada.

… pero… pero eran algo… ¿no…?

Tino le respondía, intentaba explicarse.  
El porqué de la decisión que había tomado.

Le contó cosas. Le contó de lo que le intento hacer el ruso y él nunca se entero.

Sintió rabia, eso pasó hace semanas y ahora… bien tarde… se enteraba.  
Era un maldito, no valía como persona y por cosas así, que Tino le escribía, le entendía. Intentaba hacerlo… pero, pero eso no aliviaba el dolor…

Despejando un poco su mente y calmando sus emociones intento responder, pero… ¿Qué más iba a escribir?

El otro no quería escucharle.

Finalmente si "fueron" algo…

La palabra importante es que eran. Fue. Ya no eran nada…  
Todo quedo en el pasado.

Le dijo que podían seguir siendo amigos…

Lo acepto.

Lo acepto, porque sabía que no podía vivir sin el otro. Se imagino a Tino unos años en el futuro caminando de la mano con otra persona y le dolió.

Lloro.

Le escribió

Se enojaron.

Se pelaron.

Siguió llorando.

Se rompió aquella madrugada. Todos los sentimientos que había guardado celosamente durante tantos años afloraron en una sola noche…

 _¿Ya todo había acabado?_

No quería dormir, quería que todo fuese un mal sueño, pero no.

Durmió igual, pensaba que en esa situación no se debería dormir, que debería pasar toda la noche con insomnio y pensado las cosas, pero no… durmió de todas formas.

Al otro debía salir con sus padres.

Estaba roto, pero aparento bien las cosas.

Caminaba por las calles, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Recordaba la conversación, sentía que todo el mundo le observaba, que todos sabían, le señalaban y le juzgaban.

Al llegar a la casa, le escribió nuevamente.

La conversación siguió. Estaba más calmado y el otro lo agradeció.

Serian amigos…

Pero las cosas ya eran extrañas…

Lo había perdido para siempre y le dolía…

 _Ahora se sentía solo._

El dolor siguió unos días…

Antes de volver a la universidad le escribió al danés, le explico las cosas que ocurrieron.

Lo tomo como "broma…", eso aligeraba el ambiente. Calmaba sus propias emociones…

¿Cómo más podía tomarlo? Si lo tomaba seriamente se rompería definitivamente y no podría poner esa mascara frente a su familia.

Ellos no aceptaban la homosexualidad y el tampoco estaba seguro si era homosexual. Solo a Tino consideraba especial.  
No tenía problemas con actrices, le gustaban. Le gustaban mucho y encontraba interesante actores de su mismo sexo.  
¿Pero podía definir su sexualidad en base a personas de las películas? No podía y jamás había estado oficialmente con alguien. No tenía un piso con el cual comparar las cosas y no era muy dado a las amistades, tampoco andaría preguntándole a cualquiera y conocía al danés, definitivamente no era un buen ejemplo en ese sentido.

Se había besado con algunas compañeras de carrera. Lo intento tiempo atrás, tiempo en el que "estaba" (sin saberlo, claramente) con Tino. No sintió nada. Llego a restregarse con una buscando algo similar a cuando uno siente un orgasmo, saber si con eso iría mas allá, pero tampoco… no ocurría absolutamente nada en su ser.  
Terminaría solo, masturbándose con su mano si las cosas seguían así.  
Si Tino no quería tener nunca sexo con él, pues... se conformaría, porque el otro estaría a su lado y no quería incomodarlo.  
Tiempo atrás pensó y asumió muchas cosas, distintos escenarios de un futuro con al finlandés.

 _Construyo un castillo de naipes que se derrumbo con una leve brisa._

Toda su vida expreso que no le interesaba el tema amoroso, pero asumió que con Tino sería diferente. Se esforzaría por sacar esa relaciona adelante, eso pensaba años atrás. Que iluso.

El danés le escucho y a su forma de ser, le apoyo.

Le pidió/exigió que se viera con el finlandés y cerrar eso de una vez. Que era lo mejor. Pero tenía miedo…

No lo hizo…

Se hablaron unas cuantas veces, pero no era lo mismo.

Nada lo seria.

Después no quería contactar con Tino.

El danés le preguntaba cómo iba todo y él fingía estar bien. Fingía que no estaba roto… aunque ya no sabía si lo estaba.

¿En verdad amó a Tino?

¿Fue un mero capricho como se lo expreso el otro en aquella noche?

¿No debería sufrir un poco más?

¿Las murallas que levanto fueron más gruesas de lo que pensó?

¿Abriría su corazón a alguien más en un futuro?

No sabía como estaba, ni que debía sentir. Se sentía solo, desprotegido y el danés no ayudaba mucho. Se robaba su celular para saludar al otro y empezar una conversación forzada.  
"Hola"  
"Hola…"

Nada más…

Las conversaciones morían allí.

El quería que murieran….

¿Por qué quería aquello?

 _…_

Y paso el tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba escuchando canciones, recordando a Tino. Tiempos pasados y no lloraba. Quería, sabía que debía, pero era/es orgulloso. Sus padres estaban en la otra habitación y no quería que lo vieran así… ¿Qué podría decirles?

Había intentado hablar del tema de la homosexualidad una vez y ninguno entendió el punto. Tenía miedo. No sabía que era…

 _Necesitaba urgentemente un consejo…  
Quería un consejero…  
Tino había sido su consejero…_

 _Ahora debía arreglárselas solo…_

Un conocido que era diez años mayor le hablo de varias cosas. No debía apurarse en ese tema. Él le había contado toda su vida al otro hombre, le tuvo confianza desde el primer momento en que lo conoció. Se sentía cómodo con el otro.

El otro le aconsejaba en base a su experiencia, tenía su propia familia y vivió algo similar. No en ese tema, pero si respecto a sus problemas familiares.

No lo culpaba por no estar claro.

Pero él si lo hacía.

Él si se culpaba, no podía ser que tan "viejo" no supiera.

No sabía cómo tomar las cosas…

 _…_

Se quito los audífonos, pauso la canción que sonaba en ese momento y bajo la pantalla.

No tenía ganas de nada.

Observo nuevamente por la ventana, era de noche y en su país estaban de fiesta.

Él se cuestionaba todo esto y... y el resto celebraba.

* * *

Gracias...

Gracias por leer.

Esto es más bien... una extraña combinación de dos realidades... la de Hetalia y el mundo real...  
Quería pasar una página, necesitaba pasar una página y... y escribir esto me ayudo en cierta forma... intente acomodar algunas cosas pero conservando a Berwald(? (igualmente creo aun no se manejarlo xD)

Como sea... tampoco es momento de deprimirnos... no si ando con mi cabeza pensado en WolfStar y Spirk ...

Espero leernos próximamente!  
Pd: Lamento si no se entendió bien o se me deslizo el dedo en algunas partes...


End file.
